Trampas en el amor
by Vincle
Summary: Cuando llevas años temiendo por el rechazo de una persona hacia tus sentimientos te bloqueas, sufres y padeces. Por lo que si encuentras una solución a ese problema debes tomarla, aunque sean trampas... [Leona x Diana]


De esto que no sabes que leer y a causa de eso, te pones a escribir xD

Es algo corto, con el fin de sacar alguna sonrisa más que crear un gran drama entre esta linda pareja, por lo que espero que así lo disfruten.

 **Los personajes de League Of Legends no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-No tengo de lo que avergonzarme, cuando una persona se queda sin ideas no tiene nada de malo pedir ayudar a un viejo amigo.- Se volvía a repetir una sonrojada castaña en el espejo de su habitación.

Empezó a mover los brazos enérgicamente intentando conseguir el valor que le faltaba, después de varios minutos animándose a si misma, se terminó de colocar su armadura para salir por la puerta. No debía llegar tarde, después de todo tenía un encuentro amistoso en la cafetería situada al lado de la grieta, donde ponían en práctica sus habilidades con frenéticas batallas.

Esto no era ninguna locura, ella llevaba enamorada de la misma persona durante años, antes incluso de entrar en la liga de leyendas, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, la inseguridad y el miedo por perder todo contacto con esa persona la hacía dudar continuamente sobre sus acciones. Diana tampoco se lo ponía muy fácil, ya que con su típica personalidad desentendida la confundía, creando así solo un nudo de temores en la guerrera, temiendo que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, siendo rechazados por ella.

Sin darse cuenta, soltó un largo suspiro, volviendo a pensar si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, pero con un ligero movimiento, volvió a conseguir la seguridad que necesitaba, era esto o nada.

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería, visualizando con la mirada la persona con la que se había citado, Varus, la flecha del castigo, uno de los mejores tiradores de la liga. Parecía molesto, seguramente el que Leona tomara su tiempo no le hizo mucha gracia, pero por la temblorosa voz con la que le había hablado en ese momento, no se pudo negar.

-Varus, lamento si tuviste que esperar mucho, tenía que recoger un poco mi habitación.- se excusaba, queriendo no nombrar su sesión de ánimos frente al espejo.

-¿Qué necesitabas? Tengo que ir a la grieta en un par de horas y quisiera ir antes a la sala de entrenamiento.- exponía en tono serio mientras contemplaba como su compañera pedía algo para tomar y se sentaba frente a él.

-Me comentaron hace unos días que...- con voz insegura, mantuvo una leve pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero de ese modo solo consiguió que un antipático arquero se impacientara aún más.

-Puedes soltarlo, no te voy a morder.- bromeaba mosqueado mientras con su cucharita, le daba un par de vueltas al café que tenía frente a él.

-Hace unos días te sacaron una nueva skin, ¿verdad?-

-¿A donde quieres llegar?- se estaba empezando a enojar, ya había tenido muchas disputas sobre ese nuevo _trajecito_ que le habían obligado a ponerse, al cual se opuso desde el principió.

-Ahora eres el nuevo cupido de la grieta... ¿eso es verdad?- titubeaba la castaña mientras jugaba inquieta con sus dedos, hasta que la camarera le puso su pedido, el cual se convirtió en el nuevo instrumento para sus nervios.

Varus empezó a acariciarse las sienes con los dedos, buscando alguna forma de relajarse hacia ese tema que tanto le molestaba, subió la mirada, la cual estaba fija en su bebida para toparse con unos ojos marrones rodeados de un notorio sonrojo, lo cual le hizo cambiar su postura a una más amigable, intentando que sus sentimientos de incomodidad no le perjudicaran al radiante amanecer.

-Desde hace unos días me sacaron ese... _traje_...- pronunció la última palabra con un hilo de repulsión. -Pero si lo que buscas son dotes relacionadas con el amor, estás buscando a la persona equivocada.- finalizaba para posteriormente, salir del lugar.

Pero una insistente mano lo sostuvo, consiguiendo de nuevo su atención, por lo que se volvió a sentar, irritado por el rumbo que empezaba a tomar la conversación. Nada más se puso en su asiento, Leona sacó unas cuantas fotos, las cuales mostraban a Varus con el traje de cupido y una flecha, estaba con un corazón en la punta y una especie de sustancia rosada lo cubría, el arquero, al ver aquellas imágenes se molestó, mirando a su compañera con una pizca de desdén.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero Taric fue quién me las cedió.- al escuchar ese nombre, el elfo se sorprendió. -Al parecer sabe que le clavaste una flecha hace unos días, con la cual hizo que te lo pudieras llevar _a dar una vuelta...-_ susurró lo último, dándole el carácter deseado, a lo que carraspeó y continuó explicando sus pruebas. -Al parecer elegiste una mala zona para hacer eso, ya que Taric pudo encontrar las imágenes en una de las cámaras del campus, debiste mirar mejor ese detalle, pero no te preocupes, nadie más a parte de nosotros sabe sobre esto.- finalizó, dejando a un sorprendido y avergonzado arquero.

Con una pose de derrota, empezó a entender lo que se estaba jugando si no ayudaba a Leona, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, metió una mano en sus bolsillos para sacar un pequeño frasquito.

-Esto es de parte de Heimerdinger, me debía un favor y creó esto para mí, más tarde cuando sacaron mi skin, vi una buena oportunidad para ver como funcionaba.- suspiró. -Aún con eso, sigo odiando el traje que me han dedicado.-

-¿Cómo funciona?- preguntó impaciente la guerrera omitiendo las explicaciones de su amigo.

-Solo dura unas horas, depende la persona, pero por lo general es inmediato, haciendo así que sienta una atracción hacia la persona que diga la palabra en clave.-

-¿Palabra en clave?- confusa, lo dejó continuar.

-Esta sustancia contiene una especie de cifrado, el cual es activado al pronunciarse, es muy sencillo.- comentaba mientras movía el bote de un lado a otro. -Pero lo vuelvo a decir, no es algo permanente, solo dura unas horas.- repitió, cansado de la conversación.

-Me sirve, con ser capaz de confesarme sin temer tanto su reacción, ya es una gran ayuda, lo que venga después podré afrontarlo.- decía con valor la castaña, quién erguida, intentaba mostrar una seguridad de la que su amigo no se llegaba a convencer, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¿Y quién será entonces la víctima?- preguntó gracioso, desapareciendo el enojo que había mantenido durante toda la charla, poniendo una pose más relajada mientras guardaba el frasco.

-Se trata de Diana, la elegida de la luna.- decía calmadamente la guerrera, causando un exagerado rebote del arquero, llegando a ponerse nervioso al escuchar el nombre de la persona a la que tendría que clavar una flecha.

-E-Espera... ¿Diana?- balbuceaba el elfo sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba, creando así unas reacciones completamente distintas a su personalidad. -Esa mujer me cortará el cuello en cuanto se entere de esto.- decía nervioso Varus mientras pasaba un dedo por su cuello, imitando así lo que su curvada espada le haría.

Leona no pudo remediar soltar una leve carcajada, la fama de Diana sin duda era muy dura, pero no se merecía menos, en la grieta era uno de los campeones más feroces, nadie se escapaba de su arma, haciéndola así el miedo de muchos, consiguiendo más enemigos que aliados entre los campeones. Pero la castaña sabía que simplemente su amada solo se tomaba muy en serio sus labores, lo cual si se juntaba con su actitud distante y fría hacia los desconocidos, la hacían ver como una sangrienta mujer de hielo, pero las personas más cercanas a ella sabían que no era así, se trataba en verdad de una dulce chica seria e inteligente.

-Ella no te hará nada, en todo caso la que sufriría su espada sería yo, pero puedo correr el riesgo.- comentaba mostrándose confiada.

Varus suspiró mientras con una mano se rascaba avergonzado la nuca. -No pretendo meterme donde no me llaman pero... ¿estás segura de esto?- preguntaba inseguro el elfo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, llevo una gran carga encima a causa de eso, necesito alguna especie de ayuda, no conseguiré enfrentarme a Diana yo sola.- se sinceraba con el arquero, mostrando una mirada triste, de la cual se dio cuenta su amigo, por lo que con un nudo en la garganta por el temor que le tenía a esa campeona, aceptó el trato.

Mientras Leona no dijera nada sobre la poción que tenía el elfo, la ayudaría a confesarse a la elegida de la Luna. Estuvieron días preparando el plan, aunque no lo pusieron en marcha hasta una semana después, la Solari debía convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, buscando las palabras con las que intentaría que su amada no la rechazara de inmediato, o al menos... que no se distanciara de ella.

Varus estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, tenía que haberse negado, solo tenía que destrozar el frasco y romper las fotos de Leona, de ese modo no tendría porque arriesgar su vida de ese modo, tragó grueso, sin duda como se enterara Diana de lo que estaban haciendo, borraría su existencia de un solo salto. Los pensamientos de su muerte se desvanecieron en cuanto vio como su presa venía al lugar citado, acompañada de una sonrojada Solari, quién con tímidos movimientos le daba señales de que disparara.

El arquero temblaba como nunca, sus manos sudaban, desconcentrándolo de su labor, respiró hondo, apuntó y de un leve sonido, consiguió disparar.

Leona contempló como la flecha salía de un arbusto hacia su amiga, era su momento, no debía acobardarse ahora, esta sería su única oportunidad, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, cerró los ojos, calentándosele aún más el rostro, preocupando a la Lunari.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó confundida Diana, observando como su amiga bajaba la mirada y la cogía de la mano.

-No se como decir esto... pasta- decía mientras jugaba con los dedos pálidos del desdén de la luna. Un gran sonrojo inundaba el rostro de la Solari, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que conseguir decir de algún modo la palabra clave para que la flecha tuviera efecto, aunque esta no tuviera mucho sentido.

El silenció comenzaba a gobernar el lugar, creando un malestar en el estómago de la nerviosa guerrera, sintiendo como todos sus pensamientos se amontonaban en uno solo. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero solo debía soltar una palabra para que todos ellos tuvieran el mismo significado.

Aún mirando las suaves manos de su compañera, cogió una bocanada de aire, desvaneciendo el nudo que empezaba a crearsele.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.- consiguió decir, la idea de que Diana estuviera bajo un hechizo para atraerla le ayudaba, se sentía más segura, ya que aún si las cosas no salieran como ella quisiera, podría haber sentido en algún momento la correspondencia de la Lunari.

-¿Crees?- cuestionaba la peliblanca, mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-N-no es que no lo sepa, y-yo...- titubeaba la Solari, intentando recordar las palabras que se había repetido a si misma en el espejo para poder conseguir hablarle de un modo sincero y fluido. -Es algo que sé desde hace muchos años, pero no había conseguido decírtelo por... por miedo a que te alejaras de mí...- conseguía decir como si de una frase memorizada se tratara.

Diana agarró la mano de Leona, dándole un cálido abrazo con su pálida piel, creando una gran oleada de sensaciones en la Solari, alegrándose de que aún cuando más tarde pudiera repudiarla por pedir ayuda a Varus de hacer algo tan ruin, tuviera ese mínimo contacto con ella.

Una diminuta lágrima caía de los ojos de Leona, preocupando a su amiga, quién la soltaba para cortar el camino de esa gota con su dedo, la cual arruinaba el hermoso rostro del radiante amanecer.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

La Solari agarró la mano con la que le estaba limpiando sus penas para acercársela a sus labios, dándole un leve beso, notando el sabor salado de sus lamentos.

-Sólo estoy aliviada, llevaba muchos años ocultando esto por ti.-

-No debiste hacer eso, pero no soy quién para juzgarte.- comentaba con sinceridad Diana, mostrando una agradable sonrisa por la acción que había hecho la elegida del sol. -Yo tampoco pude confesarte mis sentimientos en todo este tiempo.- finalizó la Lunari, creando un rostro confuso en su amiga.

Intentó asimilar las palabras que le había dedicado su amada, ¿acaso sentía lo mismo que ella?

Con un rostro triste, miró hacia otro lado, los sentimientos que estaba mostrando Diana no eran reales, debía recordarlo, la flecha le estaba haciendo decir esas cosas que ahora creía que sentía. Aún así, una agradable sensación inundó su pecho, notando como su cuerpo le recordaba que estaba viva, y que no debía rendirse con ella, el primer paso ya estaba dado, sus palabras estaban sobre la mesa, ahora solo faltaba esperar hasta que el efecto se fuera para poder hablar seriamente sobre su futuro.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo a la cafetería?- cambió de tema Leona, omitiendo la conversación que acababan de tener, ahora solo debía enfocarse en pasar la tarde con ella hasta que pasaran unas horas y el efecto de la poción se esfumara.

Diana, confundida, solo asintió para seguirla hasta la cafetería.

La Solari se sentía destrozada y a la vez feliz, una mezcla de sentimientos que la hacían no querer mirar fijamente a su compañera, quién le rozaba la mano, dando signos de que quería tomársela, a lo que Leona reaccionó girando el rostro, topándose con lo que sería una gran incógnita para ella.

La flecha de Varus estaba clavada en un árbol a una considerable distancia de ellas, miró hacia el arbusto, el cual estaba en el otro costado, pero no había nadie, con una gran confusión, paró de caminar, contemplando como Diana no tenía la flecha clavada en su armadura. Una gran vergüenza inundaba su rostro, intentando vocalizar algo.

-¿Q-qué...?- pero la Lunari no la dejó terminar de hablar.

-Puedes soltarlo, no te voy a morder.- finalizó con una sonrisa pícara, poniendo aún más nerviosa a Leona, recordando que esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo Varus cuando estuvieron en la cafetería.

¿Acaso los había escuchado y sabía todo desde el principio?

* * *

 **FIN**

Este One-shot está inspirado en una imagen que vi de ellas hace tiempo, la cual por cierto me pareció adorable XD

Ahora, la duda que posiblemente tengan en la cabeza, ¿por qué la palabra clave era "pasta"? Bien, muy sencillo, no se me ocurría que poner, buscaba algo absurdo, tenía hambre y me apetecía un plato de macarrones con queso, de ahí viene :)

Espero verlos en otro momento y que les haya gustado, ya me dirán, hasta otra ^^


End file.
